mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Mysterious Mare Do Well/@comment-67.173.244.66-20130112035819
I don't understand why this episode has SO many haters? I agree that some of the points could have been done better, but I think you are all taking it too personally. Here's my own idea of an episode similar to this one, as to fix some of the problems that fans have with the episode: The episode opens with a small filly running from something off screen, seemingly in danger and scared. This filly I imagine could be somepony from the CMC or a new filly to the series. For plot purposes, let's go with a new filly named Star Swirl or something. She is running until she is cornered, and the camera reveals she was running from a school bully who want to steal something from her (like her lunch or her backpack or something) the bully(ies) close in until RainbowDash steps in between the filly's and break up the scene. RainbowDash, in a hero-like voice, declares that bullying is wrong, and that if the bully's don't stop then she will be forced to do something about it. The bully's back down and run off in the other direction, calling back that they didn't want whatever they were trying to steal anyway. The filly is astonished by her savior and thanks RainbowDash where she replies "no problem, kid. Just doing what I have too." but the filly keeps complimenting her on her heroism. RD starts to take the compliments personally and allows the filly to compliment her. Later, Rainbowdash commits another act of heroism, such as saving the baby and then yet another act of heroism, such as fixing the bridge from cracking. This causes her to get consumed in Ponyville's praise for her, and she becomes reckless in her acts of heroism. Later, when some sort of creature put's ponyville in danger (preferred a new creature, but for conveniance, let's say a group of timberwolves.) Rainbowdash responds by her typical behavior, by wanting to throw down with the timberwolves. Meanwhile, the filly from earlier is secretly watching her from a distance, excited to see RainbowDash act out another vision of heroism. She is then set back when RainbowDash acts violently towards the Timberwolves by various means of cartoonic comedy (like slapstick or karate) since it's still a kids show, so nothing too violent! But anyway, the little filly sees this and believes in order to be brave and strong like RD, she needs to be violent. She goes back to the bullys at school and shakily declares to get in a brawl after school with them. They accept, and after school they settle to fight until the fight is called off by RainbowDash. RD turns to the bully's and demands why this should be happening again, and they insist that Star Swirl(the filly) was the one who volunteered. RD questions her, and she admits that she did because she saw RD fight with the timberwolves, and she wants to be just like RD and be a hero. RD looks surprised, and talks it out with her, telling her that fighting with the bullys at her school isn't the solution to becoming a hero. Star Swirl nods in agreement, and apologizes for starting the problem. RD accepts the apology, and says "just make sure it doesn't happen again." The scene cuts to Twilight, AJ, Rarity, Pinkie Pie all in Twilight's library house with Spike taking a letter. The letter goes something like "Dear Celestia, Today I learned not to let emotions control your decisions and to always be rationable and calm in the face of a problem. Winning isn't about how much praise you get over your opponents defeat, but rather, how you were able to keep a cool head in the situation and identify the most reasonable course of action. After all, it's important to maintain maturity in difficult situations because you never know when somepony else is learning from your decisions. Whether or not they learn the right way is in your hooves. You're loyal subject, RainbowDash." ^^ There's a lot of problems with my idea of an episode, such as the random introduction of a new and unfamiliar episode. It would be kind of out of character if it was a CMC episode, so I was thinking it could be either snips or snails (or both) who represent Star Swirl? Since I'm not one of the writers, I don't know about how much time this would take up and how to write the episodes perfectly with the characters and events, but I think I did well for my own episode? xD